Why Hello There!
by Rody DiBiOrton
Summary: Set during Legacy, will things work out for Cody? Warning: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Why Hello There

**Summary:** (I've got nothing) Will things work out for Cody? SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own

**Rating:** A for aggravating (Subject to Change)

**Author Note:** Takes place during Legacy. I on purpose didn't list any pairings! (ain't it annoying? =D) The whole not using names makes it especially hard to write, so I'm apologizing in advance for using certain terms over and over. I also feel like the writing doesn't flow like I'd like it to in some parts but oh well!

_o_

He did his best to betray no reaction to the faint touch of a fingertip starting at the muscular curve of his neck, and traveling softly down his spine. Cody knew that if he showed any acknowledgment of the caress the man who did it would instantly pretend nothing had happened, and even worse, spend the next couple of days avoiding him.

So he stood as nonchalant as he could and continued to put his ring gear into the duffel in front of him, all the while his heart beat painfully in his chest. After a short moment of agonized waiting, desperately hoped for another touch, yet dreading it, he finally heard the sound of footsteps walking past him, deeper into the locker room.

Cody wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed at the absence of his teammate. He took a deep breath that shook through his body and slowly leaned his head forward. Cody didn't think he could pretend not to feel, not to notice, much longer.

He jerked suddenly as a large hand slapped him on the back, quite a difference from the gentle caress that had taken control of his mind. He managed a weak smile for the other member of Legacy as he playfully punched him back. "We going out tonight or just driving to the next show, and hopefully getting some sleep?" Cody asked

"Hmm, I'm not real sure, either/or sounds good to me, but let me ask our third wheel," he said, smiling gorgeously.

"Now you better call him that to his face when you ask, or I'll be sure to tell him myself!" Cody laughed as he dodged a punch that was thrown his way by his taller teammate.

"Puh-_lease!_ Since when have I been afraid to say what I think?" he said in reply with a smirk, as he walked towards the back of the locker room.

Cody kept the smile on his face for another instant or so before falling back into his earlier thoughts. Cody just didn't know what to do about the situation. He wanted desperately to say something, but was scared of the repercussions.

How awkward would it be if Cody confronted him and he just played it off like it was nothing? Or worse, if they try to make it work and failed. He didn't want to lose a good friend, not to mention the tension it would create at work. And speaking of work, what about the other member of Legacy? They were all close, but something like this would change them forever, he was sure.

Cody slowly began banging his head quietly against the cool metal. No matter what happened he couldn't be sure of winning anything, and after this last moment, he wasn't sure he could hang on much longer without upsetting the status quo. Sooner or later it was all going to explode. Cody knew the smart thing would be to make a decision and then contingency plans, but he felt lost as to what he truly wanted.

Luckily for his head, he had slowly stopped with the abuse as he mulled over the situation he was in, and so he was able to hear the low voices of his partners as they walked his way. Quickly Cody stuffed the rest of his gear into his duffel and put a hopefully neutral expression on his face.

"So did you guys decide what we're gonna do tonight?" he asked with what he prayed was a normal sounding voice. The problem with trying to sound like you always do is that you _never _seem to notice how you naturally sound, and so are doomed to fail at trying to repeat it.

Carefully avoiding looking into his face as he replied to Cody's hopefully casual question, helped with concentrating as Cody heard, "Well I'm up for a couple beers I guess, though of course you guys don't have to come. What with me being a third wheel and all."

The small smirk on his face showed he wasn't offended by the term, as he stood there slowly driving Cody crazy. Cody managed a weak smile, grabbing his bags and followed them to the door, but a hand on his shoulder held him back as he turned to look into a pair of concerned eyes. But they weren't the eyes that had caused so many sleepless nights for him, just those of a good friend.

"You okay, man? You look kind of peaked."

"I'm fine, really. Just been doing some hard thinking lately, nothin' big," Cody said, hoping he sounded okay enough that his partner wouldn't pry.

"Alright, just make sure you take care of yourself. No one wants to wrestle someone who's all sick and snotty, ya know," he said with a raised eyebrow, before he hurried Cody along to catch up with their other team member.

_o_

They had only been at the bar for roughly half an hour and Cody was already about to kick his Legacy cohorts right off their barstools. All he wanted was to sit there, drink a beer or two, and try to relax, but two people kept him from this normally easily accomplished endeavor.

One kept accidentally brushing against him in some way; a knee here, an arm there, and all it did was make him even tenser with every passing second. Then his other teammate seemed to be under the mistaken impression that Cody was coming down with a cold or something and just trying to tough it out by saying nothing.

If he had to hear "Are you _sure_ you're not feeling sick?" one more time, he was going to scream. Especially since the repeated remarks had the one person he did _not_ need staring at him intently, doing so.

"Go ahead, ask me _one_ more time," Cody finally challenged in a testy manner, "then you can meet my beer bottle up close and personal. I swear you two are worse than my _mother,_" he finished, rolling his eyes.

Normally, he would be touched by the caring, but right now his mind just wasn't in the right place. He continued to stare at his best friends over his bottle as he took a drink. They were all more alike than many would realize, and different in ways that were not easily seen. All of them had learned some hard lessons the past few years, but Cody felt these recent few months beat anything he had ever dealt with before.

If he thought he could force a confrontation and get it over with, he would in a second. However, Cody knew better than to think that such an action would ever end in his favor. He knew what he wanted but didn't know if he could deal with getting it. Sometimes he wished life could have gone back to the way it was _before_ he thought he liked one of his best friends as more than just a friend.

Cody was abruptly called back to the here and now when a full bottle of beer was shoved into his hands and the voice that had been haunting his thoughts said, "You need to drink more, before your brain explodes from shock at all the thinking you're making it do."

He looked over, and sure enough, the other member of Legacy had his usual smirk on his face as he raised his beer to the words, tilting it with an acquiescent nod. Cody sighed, as both of his partners eyes watched him patiently.

"Feel the love," he replied in a dry tone, as he obediently took a swig of the new, icy cold beer, all the while watching beneath his lashes to see if the words had an effect on a certain someone.

_o_

It was a couple hours later when the three men were weaving unsteadily down the hall of the hotel, looking, unsuccessfully, for their room.

"It _is_ this floor, okay? _I_ am the smart one in this trio and this is the correct floor, so shut up and read the numbers on the doors!"

"If the damn numbers would just hold still we wouldn't have this problem," Cody muttered with a giggle as he desperately tried to remain upright without help.

Gravity, however, would prove too much for poor Cody as he felt himself begin to tumble and his teammates lunged forward to grab him before he hit the floor. Once they had ahold of his swaying self, they paused a moment to gather themselves and keep all three of them from falling forward. Unfortunately, gravity was on a very destructive path, and the trio found their feet tripping over each other as they toppled to the floor in a heap.

Cody was disoriented, but not so much that he didn't realize his face was laying pressed against the rough denim of _his_ thigh. He began to panic immediately, flailing about, trying to make his drunken limbs obey his command to get up _now_. But his actions only made it worse, as Cody heard a painful grunt and realized he had managed to punch the other man right in the crotch in his desperate fight to regain his footing.

Cody squinted his eyes shut in mortification as he froze in place, praying for the ground to just swallow him whole, but of course it was in vain. He swore his hand was burning when he finally braved opening his eyes, hoping to God the other man wasn't royally pissed.

He could have saved himself some agonizing as the very eyes he was worried about meeting were currently closed tightly in pain, so he hurriedly turned his head slightly to search out the other member of Legacy, whose own bright blue eyes were crinkled with mirth, already standing.

"Sorry, so sorry," Cody mumbled, face red, as he fumbled to his feet, suddenly feeling beyond awkward.

He brushed his jeans off with embarrassed hands and, raising his head, his gaze was caught by the other man, who'd moved to lean against the wall in front of him, arms crossed as his once humorous expression shifted to suspicion. Cody saw the speculation in his eyes as he looked from the brunette to the man still curled up on the floor. Panic flared in the bottom of his stomach, as Cody almost literally saw the theories and ideas swirling around in his friend's head.

This was _not_ going to be good.

_o_

**These are super short chapters, BUT unlike all the other stuff we write and forget, this is already complete. So expect one or two (or more) chapters a day and rejoice in the fact you don't have to depend on our horrible updating ability!**

**I'm not planning on posting this in communities, just the journal and FF. Comments are always appreciated, especially in guessing who is who. Not even my better half knows!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Why Hello There—Chapter 2

**Summary:** (I've got nothing) Will things work out for Cody? SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own

**Rating:** G for groping (Subject to Change)

**Author Note:** I on purpose didn't list any pairings! (ain't it annoying? =D) The whole not using names makes it especially hard to write, so I'm apologizing in advance for using certain terms over and over. I also feel like the writing doesn't flow like I'd like it to in some parts but oh well!

_o_

Cody definitely had it right when he predicted no good would come of his infuriating teammate's knowledge. Or well probable knowledge, because he certainly wasn't confirming anything!

They _finally_ found the right door and it was while Cody leaned against the wall, already getting sleepy, that he remembered the room only had two beds. Really this night couldn't get much worse. There was no doubt that his friend would decide he needed his own bed, while Cody would have to share with the man he had fallen on. Just great.

The alcohol that was making his head all floaty suddenly felt like the worst thing ever. He needed his wits about him, needed to not mess this up! He held onto his head tightly, hoping it would stop the spinning, as the door was finally wrangled open.

They all three tumbled into the room, more than actually walked. Luckily for Cody's little bit of sanity remaining no one else actually fell down.

"We need some Tylenol and some water before we hit the sheets," Cody heard the slightly raspy voice say. He carefully avoided eye contact as he nodded and went over to the sink where a few plastic cups sat. Cody cautiously filled up three as he heard his other teammate groan softly while searching his bag for the pain meds.

He locked eyes for a second with the man that tormented his thoughts. Could he turn his back on loving him? Even so, the awareness Cody saw in the other man's eyes he had no control over. There was no guarantee, which was the problem. Why did this have to be such a hard decision! This love was most definitely not a good thing when you had no idea what you were going through Cody decided among a drunken haze. Somehow managing to pull his eyes away as he handed the other men their cups.

Hopefully they wouldn't notice the shaking of his hand, or heck, he'd settle for not commenting on it at this point. A moment later the pills were passed out and taken, the drinks finished.

_o_

They turned towards the beds and Cody watched mournfully as his supposed friend jumped for one of them and instantly spread his legs to fill all the space.

"My turn to sleep alone!" he announced smugly, ignoring the look of pleading Cody had sent his way. Then he rolled out, turning his back on the other two men, and thus ending the discussion before it even began. Jerk.

Cody could practically feel the tenseness radiating from the man beside him. Cody couldn't help but watch as he walked slowly to the left side of the bed and haltingly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. He looked confused for a second when they wouldn't come off, but then realized he still had his shoes on.

And Cody just stood there like a moron, unable to look away as he struggled first with the lacings of his shoes, then the actual getting off of the jeans. Once they hit the floor and he could see the grey and red plaid of his boxers, Cody rushed to tear his gaze away before the inebriated man could catch him.

He turned to his own shoes, carefully holding the counter for balance and he used his opposite foot to maneuver them off, not wanting to bother with the ties. Who was he kidding; he was afraid if he had to bend down he'd fall over.

Clumsily, he walked over to the right side of the bed and undid his own jeans. He looked up for a moment to glare at the body sprawled on the other bed, before sliding down his jeans and then quickly slipped out of his shirt. Cautiously he crept under the covers and gently laid his head down on the soft pillow.

This had to be the worst night of awkward he had experienced yet. Normally it was kind of like phases. He would do something to remind Cody that things weren't exactly normal, but then nothing would happen for days and weeks and they would go back to how they were. Lately though the agonizing touches and closeness were pretty constant. Cody couldn't just push the thoughts away like he used to.

If only he had some sign, the other man wouldn't go running if he brought the whole situation up. All Cody had was discreet hintings that quickly disappeared if he acted like he noticed them. That wasn't exactly encouraging. Plus he could feel he was on a boundary of sorts. Right now, he would be okay with things going back to how they had been… he thought so anyway. But more and more he was thinking of his team member in a more carnal way, and soon it would be hard to just let that go. Wouldn't that be his luck?

Cody buried his face deeper in the pillow, holding back a groan of frustration. He was so scared of losing _and_ winning that he couldn't even make a move! Didn't life used to be simple?

He could feel the alcohol demandingly pulling him into slumber and finally he gave in, grateful for the blackness that took over his aching brain.

_o_

Cody could feel a foot brush against his leg softly and it took him a moment to remember where he was. Cautiously, he inched forward the slightest bit, just enough so that he could feel the heat coming from the body next to him. He squinted in the dark, barely making out the form in front of him. His sleepy eyes locked onto the bit of skin that could be seen above the collar of the navy blue shirt.

He had the strangest sensation, this need to touch that bit of skin. The man would never notice, surely. The deep breathing, punctuated by soft snores, combined with all the alcohol they had drank, made it unlikely that he would be aware of anything Cody did. His mind was quick to rationalize the excuses that normally made this seem not okay.

Slowly he reached out, one finger extended, and carefully drew back and forth along the exposed area. There was a small twitch of his muscles, but his breathing remained the same, and he didn't move.

Growing bolder, Cody then ran his hand softly down the shirt covered back, until he reached where his boxers began and the shirt ended. Ever so gently he reached down to cup one butt cheek. Listening closely, for any change or movement.

Cody enjoyed the sensation of the firm cheek that rested in his hand. So many times he had wondered what it would be like to touch his once-friend as he was doing now. He was under no illusions though, that this would be happening without the help of vast quantities of alcohol.

But he might never have another chance. With those thoughts in his head, he left off where he was, and moved on to grasp his hip tenderly. He could feel himself hardening, his breath quickening, at the ideas he was entertaining.

A noise from the other side of the room made him jerked his hand back swiftly, as his team-mate tossed and turned in the other bed. It took another minute or so for him and Cody's heart to settle down.

His first instinct was to just roll over, and try to go to sleep, but once again he reasoned that he might not ever get another chance.

It didn't take much convincing, probably because he was thinking with the wrong head, but he cautiously returned his hand to his hip.

Cody took a little time to admire the firmness and contours found there, before holding his breath and reaching further. First he just felt the cottony softness of his partner's boxers, and then he stretched out just a little further.

He pressed his face into his shoulder to muffle the gasp that came out when he felt the tip of his fingers brush against his member. His muscles tense, he pressed down just a little more firmly with his hand, using his fingertips to trace out the shape of him.

Again and again, he felt and he touched anywhere he could reach, intoxicated by the thrill and danger. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to only just barely caress the man he might be falling for, but knew he had to.

Later, he would be almost horrified by his actions, but right now all he wanted to do was savor the feeling.

_o_

What Cody didn't know, was that at that moment, his eyes weren't the only eyes open in that hotel room.

_o_

**Awwwkward! So how annoying is the whole name thing? Are you ready to kill me yet? If so I am against burnings, but okay with pitchforks and/or jellyfish!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Why Hello There—Chapter 3

**Summary:** (I've got nothing) Will things work out for Cody? SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own

**Rating:** H for hangover (Subject to Change)

**Author Note:** I on purpose didn't list any pairings! (ain't it annoying? =D) The whole not using names makes it especially hard to write, so I'm apologizing in advance for using certain terms over and over. I also feel like the writing doesn't flow like I'd like it to in some parts but oh well!

_o_

A horrible blaring noise split right through Cody's overly sensitive skull. It took a few bleary seconds for him to realize it was the alarm clock they had set before going out, and he haphazardly stretched his arm out in the general direction of the side table. After a couple failed attempts he finally managed to shut it off, as he cautiously sat up.

Only seconds ago Cody had felt kind of cold. It was all due to the person next to him who had stolen all the covers and was currently wrapped up in them like the blanket thief he was. However, as memories from the previous night and day came back, Cody could feel his blood start to rush. Soon his body and face felt very warm and flushed as he tried to control his expression, fighting the surge of adrenalin that urged him to flee.

Unfortunately, this just seemed to irritate his already queasy stomach and he was forced to make a run to the bathroom. He barely made it in time to heave up the drinks and what little food he had consumed the night before.

Once his stomach was blessedly empty, Cody leaned his head against the cool counter that was next to the toilet, his breath coming out in short gasps. In the other room was the sound of a low moan as one of his other teammates woke up.

He could hear footsteps coming and the creak of the bathroom door opening, but he was too weary to even lift his head up and see who it was. Well, if he was being honest, fear had a lot to do with it too.

The person in the doorway stood for a moment, looking him over (he assumed) before speaking, "You okay?" he asked in a low voice.

Cody didn't speak as his heart began racing. He screwed his eyes shut tight and gave a nod, trusting that his lack of verbalization would be attributed to an agonizing hangover.

He grew even tenser as he heard him come closer, but all he did was set a water bottle down next to Cody and then walk away. Right before closing the door again he added, "Oh, and when you get done hugging the toilet, we're gonna see about getting something to eat. If you think you can handle it, then come on out."

Cody just groaned in reply and finally the footsteps faded away and the door was closed again.

What the crap was he going to do?

Things just kept getting more and more complicated and he couldn't even blame someone else because it was most definitely all his fault.

What had he been thinking? Or more accurately not thinking, since there was nothing remotely logical about last night. Now all he had to do was get his sorry ass off the floor and walk into the other room. Should be easy, but Cody had avoidance down to a fine art, so he would just stay here as long as he could.

In the midst of his wallowing, the door was roughly thrown open. "Hey Loser! You gonna stay down there forever? Get your ass up already."

"Go to hell… please," Cody just groaned in reply.

He heard the other man walk closer before feeling his tennis shoe nudge his ribs. "Don't worry" he said cheerfully "your bed-buddy is out getting food, so quit being a baby!"

"God, I hope I puke on you." Cody snapped as he clambered to his feet carefully.

His teammate only laughed in reply. "We need to talk, that's why I'm being such a dick."

Cody cautiously walked past and gingerly sat on the other bed in the room. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this. "Couldn't we talk in like, five hours when I'm actually alive?"

"Nope. It's hard to have a conversation when the two people you're forced to see are making googly-eyes at each other."

He could literally feel all the blood drain from his face. In fact, it felt like it had left his entire body completely. In contrast to the sluggishness that invaded his limbs and muscles, his brain felt as if it was on five energy drinks.

Thoughts slammed into and climbed on top of each other at a pace so fast, he couldn't hold onto a single one. Too late, he realized he should have retorted with some smart ass comment, not sat there as if his world had been kicked.

A glance at the smug face in front of him had Cody closing his eyes. What was he to do now?

"What exactly are you talking about?" he finally replied.

"Come on man! Do I look stupid?" his teammate cajoled. "Although in all honesty, I'll admit it took longer than it should have for me to see what was under my own nose."

Cody wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't care what you think you see, because it's not really there. So just let it go and move on already."

"You know what I think? I think you're both a bunch of scared pussies." He scoffed.

"Maybe, nothing has happened because he doesn't actually _want_ it to happen? Did you think of _that_ with the jello you call a brain?" Cody yelled, getting angry.

His partner leaned his head back slightly, blue eye's half-closed. "Do you really think so? Or an even better question my dumb brain managed to come up with, do _you_ want anything to happen?"

Cody faltered. The anger he had been holding close started slipping away. His friend was trying to make him choose. To make the choice he had been struggling with for what felt like forever. How could he put everything on the line right now?

"I don't know." Cody finally uttered.

"Look Cody, despite how it appears, I'm really not trying to be an ass. I brought this up for a reason."

"What reason is that? Because you usually aren't very helpful, no offense." Cody said wearily.

"Thanks jerk! But the thing is…" he trailed off and moved closer to Cody. He put his hands on Cody's shoulders, leaning down so that their faces were only inches apart.

Cody felt the knot of tension that sat in his stomach turn to full-on butterflies as he met the blue eyes above his. So different, yet so similar to the ones that haunted his thoughts.

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

A smirk graced the handsome face above him. "I have a plan."

_o_

**Scariest words in history, yep yep! Like I said before, super short chapters, so you should get the next one in like an hour or two (maybe longer if I find food) this is because I wuv you… the next chapter thing I mean (the food I need to live).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Why Hello There—Chapter 4

**Summary:** (I've got nothing) Will things work out for Cody? SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own

**Rating:** C for conniving (Subject to Change)

**Author Note:** I on purpose didn't list any pairings! (ain't it annoying? =D) The whole not using names makes it especially hard to write, so I'm apologizing in advance for using certain terms over and over. I also feel like the writing doesn't flow like I'd like it to in some parts but oh well!

_o_

Cody spent a good long minute thinking about trusting a plan his possibly insane friend had come up with. "I don't think so," he finally replied slowly "What if things get worse?"

The smile that then crossed the face in front of him was not reassuring. "There is always that chance… but of course you're more likely to royally screw up shit on your at least you'll have me to watch your backside—in a non-gay way of course. I'll leave that to y'all!"

Cody let out a heartfelt groan. He figured the stupid gay jokes were just getting started. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't exactly up to speed this morning and probably shouldn't be making any decisions in this state. However, the temptation to throw this onto someone else was too much.

"Alright let's hear this grand plan of yours," Cody carefully drawled out, reluctance evident in his tone. He tried not too dwell to hard on what a loser it made him, (the not wanting to deal with his fucked up almost love life by himself) because after all, he was totally winning at this whole denial thing.

His dread increased when his partner started rubbing his hands together like a bad villain in a low budget movie. Comforting, it was not.

"Alright, so this first part should be easy enough. You just need to quit telegraphing your feelings about him! This means no creepy staring, no sniffing when you hug, no eyeing certain parts of the body, and finally you need to stop what you're doing right now, which is going bright red in the face followed quickly by a deathly pale. Work on your control buddy!" he proclaimed.

Cody definitely could feel himself flushing, but he was aghast at the thought that his usually oblivious teammate had noticed all that. What else had he had been doing unconsciously? But then thoughts of the previous night and what he had been very conscious of doing flashed across his mind, making his face even more red if that was possible. This was just great, it was two seconds in and already he sucked at this plan.

His friend stayed quiet another moment or so, watching the expressions intently that flew over Cody's face. It was quite a sight to behold, and he definitely wondered at more than a few.

Finally he continued, "So then we need to torture him a little bit. I'm thinking you should say things that could be twisted a certain way as much as possible. Ya know, sexual innuendo and all that!"

"I uh… I think I can do that," Cody replied.

"And I'll be there to help you! Now this next part might be kind of hard, since we need to basically break him."

"Wait _what_? Why do we have to break him? That sounds uncomfortable," Cody asked worriedly.

"Because _I'm_ uncomfortable with the creepy staring and it will make him either finally do something, or run away forever. You do want to know, riiiight?" But he didn't wait for Cody's nod before continuing onward. "SO first we take away the signs that show you like him, then we make him all hot and bothered, and finally _we_ make him jealous! It's fool-proof."

Cody just stared, open-mouthed, at this pronouncement, but the crazy man in the room took it as encouragement to explain.

"I figure it had better be me, since you don't want to lead anybody who's not in the loop on, but the trick here is that it has to seem natural. I know you can act, so quit looking at me like I just threatened to kick your dog and gave you herpes afterwards! He just has to see you slowly become okay with the idea and then maybe he'll get up the courage to fight for your, er, manly affections. Just remember to go slow, I'm not some tramp you picked up at the bar, got it?" he finished with an unholy smile stretching across his face.

"This is all some elaborate prank to torture me, isn't it?" Cody said through his hands, which were currently covering his face. The whole idea seemed so insane, but the scariest part was that he _could_ see the logic in it… a tiny bit.

It was true, he didn't think he could deal much longer with things in limbo like they had been, and avoidance hadn't exactly been helping him much lately. So he'd take the chance this could blow up spectacularly in his face and haunt him for the rest of his life. Yay.

And with those cheerful thoughts floating in his head he said, "You really ARE the evil genius everyone claims, aren't you?"

He watched with trepidation as his partner took it for the agreement it was and fist pumped the air in victory.

_o_

It took all of Cody's control to think of things, such as the new Call of Duty game, so that he wouldn't immediately blush when _he_ came back through the door with food. And then he felt his shin being kicked when he couldn't stop watching his teammate eat.

Step one was proving harder than he thought, but he had a chance to try out step two when his friend/evil genius mentioned going to the gym after they had cleared away the food wrappers..

It only took him a second to reply with his best leer, "Wellll, my stomach still feels kind of tender, but you know I never pass up a chance to watch you sweat, so I'm in."

He felt a little stupid at first, but neither man burst out laughing which was good. In fact, one had a satisfied smile on his face and the other looked blank with a little confused thrown in.

And that's how it went from there. Cody used every chance he could to implement the plan. Whether it was turning their stop at an ice cream place into a talk about inappropriate licking, or choosing—when he wasn't driving—to sit in the backseat of the car with the member of their group that wasn't starring in his dreams at night. He did his best.

While they all three obviously spent a lot of time together (it was the job after all) Cody found there was still quite a bit he hadn't known about his friend. Not until the plan forced them together all the time.

Currently they sat next to each other in the locker room, legs and shoulders touching as their heads leaned toward each other and they whispered. It looked pretty intimate, something they were hoping the man across the room would notice. However, had he heard the words being softly said he would have thought differently.

"Quit being such a fucking pansy and just put your hand on my thigh."

Cody struggled to keep his expression serene as he replied, "Is that really necessary? I mean, why do I have to grope you? I could be shy or something!"

He felt the sigh brush across his cheek before his friend spoke softly, "You are such a baby, and we need to escalate! If_ I_ can handle it then you need to man up and stick to the plan."

"Do you think it's working?" Cody questioned hesitantly. "I mean… sometimes I think it is, that he looks out of sorts, but maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see."

"Trust me it's working. One minute he's confused, the next his face is all flush, and then sometimes—like now— he looks almost angry. My plan and I are amazing. Deal with it, and get to grabbing!"

Cody stared at the leg next to him without really seeing it, the words of reassurance flowing over him. He kept his eyes from searching out the man who tormented his thoughts—he was actually getting good at not looking as much—though distractions did help some.

It was nice to feel like progress was being made and he smiled as he said, "Okay fine, you're amazing, just… how high exactly on your thigh am I putting my hand?"

"Let's start mid-range for now," was the whispered reply and Cody quickly complied, desperately hoping it didn't look as awkward as he felt.

_o_

**Insert funny little note here... uhhhh I had pizza rolls and Dr Pepper, it was yummy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Why Hello There—Chapter 5

**Summary:** (I've got nothing) Will things work out for Cody? SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own

**Rating:** I for Inconceivable .. or is it? (Subject to Change)

**Author Note:** I on purpose didn't list any pairings! (ain't it annoying? =D) The whole not using names makes it especially hard to write, so I'm apologizing in advance for using certain terms over and over. I also feel like the writing doesn't flow like I'd like it to in some parts but I seriously enjoyed this, so oh well!

**_Sorry it took so long! I lost my USB with my files on it, and only just found it. I'm not certain how it ended up under my loveseat (which I never sit at) but I suspect the cats might have been in involved, the evil heathens!_**

_o_

Cody leaned against the slightly sticky bar, drink in hand as he glanced around the crowded room. He could almost feel the beat of the music humming through his glass, as he held its coolness against his forehead. It had been another long couple of weeks, and while his friend swore you couldn't see the strain of it on him, he felt it nevertheless. He was the first one of their little group to get here, but knew it wouldn't be too long before the others showed up.

Then, almost as if his thoughts had called them, the two men walked into the bar, gazes searching as he raised his drink a little higher to get their attention. Cody had one stool open on his right, and he watched as his new best friend noticed and lengthened his strides a bit in order to grab it first. He also made sure to crowd in as close as he possibly could—without actually being in Cody's lap.

It was still an effort even after all this time not to constantly stare , and he worried it would always be, but for now all he could do was play the game. He felt his headache ease some as he leaned into the solid weight of his partner. Cody had to admit, he had a great friend, no doubt about it. Just thinking of how much he depended on the guy, and how he just gave his help, no strings attached, made it all that much easier. He felt both very lucky, and cursed all at the same time as he glanced briefly at the tormentor of his thoughts.

His face must have been giving him away or some such, because he was pulled away from his thoughts of a certain night by the non-perving-on teammates hand curling gently on his bicep. Cody looked up at his mischievous smile, and couldn't help giving one back in reply.

"So did I tell you what my brother has done now?" he asked, now that he had Cody's complete attention. He appreciated how good his evil genius was at telling when he was getting too wound up in his own head. His friends brother and the situations he managed to get into were always good for a laugh, and this one proved no different.

"He really walked up to the girl with a coin and said heads I get tail, tails I get head?!" Cody asked gasping for breath. He laughed even harder at the affirmative nod he received in reply, and it was then, head thrown back, that he noticed out of the corner of his eye his other teammate staring at him… well intensely.

His friend always claimed that the ploy was going well, that he could see results, but this was the first Cody actually noticed anything. Huh… he might have to change his position on who the dense one in this little group was.

He was knocked out of his musings by that very same friend, leaving his seat next to Cody and standing in front of him. He then slowly leaned down until his lips were right next to Cody's ear as he whispered, "Pretend these are sweet nothings, and that I am the man, well okay that one is the truth… But you know what I mean! This is semi-gay lovey-dovey goodbye crap. Now I'm going to head up to the room, and you be sure to smile dumbly at my back as I walk away. I know you can do it sugar lips, dumb is such a good look on you after all!"

And with that he winked and then gently touch Cody's cheek as he announced his intent to leave, and after all that ridiculousness it really wasn't very hard to smile at his back. He might have gulped his drink a little fast as well to cover the laugh that threatened, it really was almost scary how well his friend did that.

Cody could feel a gaze resting on him, and had a guess at who it might be, but he followed the rules and turned to get a new drink instead of meeting the stare. By the time he did face the one man who had started all of this, he was pretty sure he had most of his thoughts under control.

He gave a small smile, and was saved from possibly messing up by a couple co-workers who quickly turned any talking to the business and travel horror stories. This Cody could handle though it made him realize how much time he spent around his friend. It felt almost weird not to have him there deflecting conversations, offering reassurance or backing him up.

As he listened to the flow of words, he made another discovery. No one at all seemed to have seen anything different lately. It felt kind of strange that none of the turbulence he felt outside of work should up inside it. Surely there should have been _something_ to raise a eyebrow about, even if only for a minute. As much as it consumed him, it didn't seem to be even a ripple in the big picture. It was strange yet comforting at the same time, and sat funny in his stomach… or maybe that was just the drinks he had been mixing.

Another night like before, wasn't something he was ready to face, so he set his current glass down carefully and stood up. He pulled out a few dollars to add to the tip jar and felt his stomach jump as fingers lightly touched his shoulder, Cody knew before he turned what he would find.

Blue eyes that made his breath come a little quicker gazed up at him questioningly, as a soft voice questioned, "You ready to go too? I was thinking we could share a cab."

"Uh, sure! That sounds good." Cody tried not to stumble over the words, his heart beating harder.

_o_

They walk into the bright lights of the lobby, and that's just about it. Its that weird time of night, too late for people to just be up milling about, but too early for the party people to be coming back. So its empty, and feels vaguely like a threat.

Cody's shoulders hunch in just a little more as he hears that all important voice ask, "Hey do you think we could go over there? I just… wanted to talk, for a second." And a long tan arm raises to point to the back corner of a sitting area through an opening, a place they probably use to set up the free breakfast in the morning.

A stiff nod and half-hearted smile is the only response Cody is capable of, as he moves in that direction. This urge to call his teammate lurks in the back of his brain, almost but not completely buried by the thousand of thoughts swarming about.

He should have trusted his instincts, he should have run away.

It didn't take more than a few seconds before _he_ spoke, "Look, I just wanted to talk to you, but well, I guess I'm not the best talker and I really wanted to be sure beforehand."

"Talk about what?" Cody questioned, his voice higher than usual as he twisted his hands in his lap.

"You know you're one of my good friends, and well I just didn't want to see things get messed up for you." He answered.

The sinking feeling in Cody's stomach decided to do a magic trick and make a transformation into a huge boulder as he frantically tried to figure out where this was going. Did he know? Was he trying to let him down easy? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE CONTINUE?!

Had torture become legal in the last five minutes?—or, oh… wait, he was waiting for Cody to reply. Duh. "Uh, ok" Cody finally spit out. Unfortunately he was pretty sure he was sounding just as stupid as he felt, which was a lot.

"I guess what I want to say, is that, I think it's great what you two have now, and I just want you to know I've got your backs, always."

"Wait, WHAT? No, look man, you've got the wrong idea here! Uh, seriously." He stammered out, seriously wishing he had his help in how to respond. Should he just tell him it was all just a ruse? Or should he just act like that's how he was with all of his friends?

However, before he could make up his mind, Cody's partner began to speak again. "Really Cody? Because I don't think so… maybe if you were looking at it from the outside, but it's pretty obvious what you have is real. Come on. Tell me he's not your closest friend, that he doesn't make you feel better just being there. Look I know you guys started out as just fellow employees thrown together, but it's definitely more than that now."

Cody felt flummoxed. Could it be real? It was said in such a reasonable tone, and nothing was not true. Was he the chick in the romantic comedy who was so blinded by an infatuation she didn't notice the great person right next to her?

Then another thought hit him like a sledgehammer, what if his friend what hiding feelings for him? God, he hoped he wasn't unknowingly torturing his friend as he felt tortured. Frantically Cody tried to recall anything that might indicate such a situation, however he wasn't even sure what he was looking for. He really wasn't sure whether it was his heart or his brain that ached more.

In conclusion, he really did suck at this.

_o_

**Oh snap! I'd just like to say that next chapter will be rated M for man looove. I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone, please remember you really do like me a little. Also you will have to submit to one of those full body scanners from the airport before proceeding. That's right, not even the crumpled receipt in your back pocket will make it to the next chapter. I'm just trying to limit the weapons available to you, no worries =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Why Hello There—Chapter 6 **THIS IS IT BITCHES!**

**Summary:** (I've got nothing) Will things work out for Cody? SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own

**Rating:** M for Man love… and by man love I mean SEX (Subject to Change)

**Author Note:** I on purpose didn't list any pairings! (ain't it annoying? =D) The whole not using names makes it especially hard to write, so I'm apologizing in advance for using certain terms over and over. I also feel like the writing doesn't flow like I'd like it to in some parts but I seriously enjoyed this, so oh well!

_o_

The confusing and conflicting thoughts must have shown up because Cody's used to be but maybe still is crush said, "Ya know, why don't you go ahead and go up to the room. I'll just chill down here for an hour or so, sound good?"

Cody latched onto the idea immediately. He always had trouble thinking around the person currently in front of him, and he just knew his friend could make it all right. So he gave a decisively nod and almost galloped to the elevator, mashing the up button repeatedly.

Three or maybe four long minutes later he was at the door, and with a swift swipe of a plastic card he was in.

His friend looked a little startled at his abrupt appearance, and it probably didn't help that Cody immediately locked the ugly grey door and then slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the ugly hotel carpet.

He was in full-on meltdown mode, complete with head in hands and wild sentences spewing forth with no sense. "He talked to me! He said stuff and his breath was there—shit I'm such a screw up! Except there's no screwing, there's just blah and the reasonable thoughts hurt and you don't hurt right? RIGHT? 'Cause that's not right, and wow… I think I'm going to upchuck on my chucks." He finally finished, looking a bit green in the face.

Cody looked up miserably at the wide eyed face of his friend and waited, scared and hopeful at what he would say next.

"Okay. Um, what the hell was that? I mean, I think you talked to loverboy. Right?"

Cody nodded.

The perplexed look increased as he said carefully, "So what did he say exactly?"

Cody's mouth opened and closed a couple times before he took a large noisy gulp of air, looking very much like a fish out of water. "He said you made me feel better just by being there."

A noisy kind of silence filled the room as Cody watched him process the information. He could tell his partner got the meaning immediately just by the intense look in his blue eyes. He always seemed to understand Cody.

But now Cody needed him to say something, to tell him the new plan or just explain it all in that retarded kind of logic he used so well. Cody's gaze latched onto his face like it was a safe place on the edge of a cliff, not noticing the distant sounds of doors slamming shut or TVs from other rooms competing.

Finally he said something, and Cody jumped to his feet at the first word.

"I… man, I just don't know." His hand came out to land gently on Cody's shoulder, his expression unreadable. "Look let me just get some air, some thinking time. Okay?"

Cody just nodded feeling adrift as he stepped away from the door. He heard it open and close, but he didn't turn around. After a minute or so, he finally headed to the bed furthest from the entrance to the room. He didn't think he could sleep, but he was determined to try.

_o_

He wasn't sure how long it had been exactly, but an hour at least he figured. Cody had his eyes closed tightly, and he refused to open them for anything, not even to check the clock by the bed.

Behind those eyelids he currently thought of as shields, he went over everything again and again. Trying desperately to get his thoughts and emotions on the same page, he almost didn't hear the sound of a doorknob turning and the click swish of the door opening.

Cody resisted the urge to open his eyes. Not until he had every little bit of life figured out and sorted would he let them see. However he could still hear, and tensed his whole body as the carpet muffled footsteps came closer and closer.

Next was the sound of a jacket being thrown on the second bed, followed by shoes being pulled off. He gave a startled kind of jerk as he felt a heavy weight settle on the side on his bed.

The only noise he could hear was his own breath leaving him rapidly, each one coming out almost a gasp. But still he didn't say anything or open his eyes as a hand tentatively slid up the side of his leg to reach his own hand. It then locked fingers with his own, and next he felt the other one reach his other hand on the other side of his body as a heavy weight settled half on him.

His only warning was a barest brush of breath across his chin before he felt lips descend on his. After that it was all about the sensation of touch, a tongue running gently against his lips, his own hand moving to land on a bare back that proved it had been a shirt not a jacket thrown onto the other bed. Mostly he noticed the warmth, both that of the skin brushing his own and the heat of the mouth above him. It encouraged the previous tension to leave, and replaced it with a need. It was intoxicating, the feel of soft skin over muscles, to trace the curve and dip they made into the landscape he was feeling out. He still refused to speak or see, just wanting this to go on forever, but soft groans, and gasps filled the air.

One of those gasps turned into a whine as the weight and mouth abruptly left him, but before he could get too upset he heard the sound of jeans coming off and he was rewarded with even more skin, as a kiss was pressed into his stomach and hands gripped tightly to his hips. A pattern of soft nibbles and kisses continued up his chest as the hands snaked under him to grab at his ass. Cody wrapped his hands around the scalp resting by his heart and arched his back, enjoying the pressure of the body above his. The kisses moved up his neck, stopping briefly to bite just under his jaw before meeting his lips again.

Slow slippery kissing commenced and Cody was almost too distracted to notice the hands that had moved back to his hips and were now pushing his boxers downward…almost. Cody's own hands were reluctant to leave the face above him, but enjoyed the slide down to grab and push the other mans underwear down as well. There was a couple moments of confusion as both men tried to raise their legs up to get rid of the last bit of cloth at the same time. Once that was sorted out Cody gave a low deep groan that was echoed as they felt each other from chest to toes. A new kind of urgency overtook them as they explored and sought out every little bit. Just when Cody thought he couldn't take it anymore and was about to embarrass himself he heard an husky indecipherable kind of growl say "One moment."

The absence of the other man left him feeling both empty and relieved simultaneously, as he used the moment to take several deep breaths. He was especially glad of that chance to calm down a bit when he heard the snap that any man could identify instantly, and he wasn't disappointed when a second later he felt the cold slickness of the lube wrapped finger gently touch him. His lover continued the tentative pressure that was gently making Cody insane, never pushing for more, so he thrusted down abruptly, pushing it in to the first knuckle. This time it was the other guy who let out a gasp, and Cody could feel the light shiver he gave as well. He quickly got with the program though, working first that one finger, and then another in. Remembering to breathe was about all Cody felt capable of doing as sensations shot up and down his spine, to travel all over his body. He wasn't even aware of the panting, whispered encouragements, or moans that fell from his mouth constantly.

He came back to the here and now somewhat when the delicious feelings abruptly stopped, but he was rewarded with the sound of a condom wrapper being torn and then that distinct snap he loved so much. This was followed by out of nowhere rough kiss, the pressure against his lips harsh and satisfying, and then before he could really miss it, another sort of pressure, oh so amazing in its own blunt way.

Never had Cody wanted to open his eyes more but he squeezed them tightly, as his body finally gave in, and he felt him slide in just a bit. He clung to the superstition that everything had been awesome so far and any change would instantly end it…and he was definitely not ready to end it. He wasn't ready to have to think just yet…maybe next week, but not now. The feelings were what was important, especially when he finally began to move just the littlest bit, a short kind of rocking motion that became his whole world. Too full, and not full enough warred with each other as Cody soaked it all in, this night would definitely be making a repeat performance in his brain and he needed to make sure he got it all for later. He was content to lay there with one hand on a straining bicep and the other resting lightly against what he was sure were gorgeous abs, when a slow roll of hips manage to hit his sweet spot. The burst of pleasure was so sudden and good he arched up into it desperately, enjoying the deep exclamation as he thrust back, using his own finely tuned muscles to drive the man above him crazy. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, his lover gripped him hard and began to jerk him, the feel of that large hand quickly sending him over the edge, the sensation so intense his breath left him completely unable to make even a gasp as warm wetness spread over his stomach. When Cody finally felt like he was able to get air into his lungs just a few seconds later, he felt a tremble rush through the body above him and seem to travel through his own worn out body. He then fell forward with a gasp of Cody's name, his sweat soaked skin hot against his own skin. Cody felt his lovers forehead gently touch his own and then move away, though not too far he could tell by the soft breath barely brushing his face, and he held onto him tightly.

Carefully, and ever so slowly Cody opened his eyes, and he saw the precious blue ones staring down at him, in that face he knew he would love forever. And then he smiled.

The End.

_o_

**Muahahahahaa! That right! I'm a horrible evil person! D **

**Whatcha gonna do about it huh? HUH?! -insert cackle here- **

**I'd first like to thank my other half, who verbally bitch-slapped me at this ending (and no I haven't told her who's who) but loves me anyway… I hope. So there is an epilogue of sorts coming, but in the interest of not getting any hopes up, there are still no names used, and never will be. I know, I'm definitely going to the special hell.**


End file.
